


Compilation of drabbles

by Happylittleaddict



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Human AIs, M/M, Mischief, Spanking, alcohol mention, choking on cock, cute and fluffy, drug mention, failed flirting, logrimmons, mentiones of trauma, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: A compilation of drabbles i have written from tumblr writing prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

Grif walked up behind Simmons while he sat in his computer chair, habit made him glance at the screen as he wrapped his arms around the other mans shoulders, he couldn’t see anything, the polarizing layer had been removed. Only Simmons could see what was on the screen using special glasses. 

“You smell really nice.” Simmons commented as his most likely stoned boyfriend pressed his forehead against the back of his neck. 

“Thats cause I showered” Grif mumbled sighing contently. “May or may not have used your stuff. I didn’t check the bottles” 

“Grif that stuff is expensive you need to check or ask first…” Simmons huffed a bit, though it was just for show, he didn’t really mind.


	2. Just a little fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O’Malley just wanted to have fun, someone just had to ruin it

O’Malley grinned a bit when he noticed Gary sitting on a bar stool drinking what appeared to be gin and tonic. He slid up next to him leaning back against the bar. “So, did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?” He asked flirtatiously with a teasing grin on his lips.

Gary looked at him deadpan “did it hurt? When I kicked you in the shin?” He replied his tone flat as he stood up before swiftly kicking O’Malley in the shin. He finished his drink and walked off before O’Malley could recover, likely going to find Reggie wherever he was at, he was rarely far.

O’Malley grumbled a bit and huffed “so violent I was only teasing” he said though Gary wouldn’t hear him. He was just trying to have a little fun.


	3. You should be more specific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palomo is getting on Tuckers nerves.

Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood in front of his Lieutenant. He was half amused by the situation cause honestly it was kind of hilarious but he couldn’t show that, Palomo had disobeyed orders. “I told you to take care of it - not stick it to the fucking ceiling!” He said as irritably as possible gesturing at the two hundred sticky hands dangling from the ceiling.

Palomo ducked his head trying to hide a mischievous grin “you never specified how i should have taken care of them Captain Tucker.” He responded supressing his amusement.


	4. You won’t miss me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington is surprised epsilon was wrong

“You won’t miss me”

That was the last thing Epsilon had said to Washington. At first he was right he didn’t miss him. He had felt relief that the pain and the noise was gone but then it returned with no other source except his own mind. You can only fight that for so long.


	5. Eating for necessity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta doesn’t know how to cook.

York walked into the apartment and scrunched his nose, Delta was cooking again, well attempting to anyways. Delta did not tend to eat for pleasure just necessity, likely if he could get away with it he wouldn’t eat at all. He rarely used much seasoning and when he did it was either the bare minimum or way too much. It would be rude if he didn’t at least try and eat what Delta made though. 

He made his way into the kitchen to find exactly what he expected, Delta standing over the stove checking the chicken to make sure it was cooked through. He couldn’t tell what was in the other pots, likely pasta in one and some sort of canned vegetable in the other. 

Delta turned a bit and looked at York his glasses foggy from steam “good timing, chicken just finished cooking” he said to him as he turned off the stove and got down a couple of plates. He hoped he had gotten it right this time. He plated the food and handed one of them to York. The meal consisted of chicken breast, pasta shells with butter and parmesan, and canned green beans. 

York took the plate with a polite thank you before going to sit at the kitchen table. If anything at least the pasta would be edible the other items were the variable. He took a bite of the chicken and was unsurprised to find it under-seasoned, though at least this time it wasn’t dry. The green beans were surprisingly over seasoned this time, like he had just poured half a bottle of salt into the pot while it cooked. He shuddered a bit “Delta you are a terrible cook.” He said half teasingly, he would still finish what was made he didn’t like wasting food much.

“Yes I know, but I am getting better.” Delta responded as he ate his food with little reaction. He didn’t much care what his food tasted like as long as he ate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. People choking on cock is hot.

Delta gripped the back of Yorks hair tightly as he pushed his cock further down his throat reveling in the sensation of his throat contracting around him as he triggered Yorks gag reflex. He pulled back so York could recover, didn’t want him to puke after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again no excuse.... though i do not have a daddy-dom kink. Idk why i wrote this.

North lightly ran his hand over York’s ass soothing the skin before bringing his hand back and smacking it hard again earning a yelp and a groan for the effort. “Are you going to be a good boy for daddy now?” North asked him trailing his fingers teasingly along Yorks spine enjoying the sight of the muscles twitching a little as they ran over sensitive spots.

York nodded emphatically “y-yes daddy, i’ll be a good boy” he said shivering at the light brush of the fingers against his back, god he loved that, how North would go from being rough to suddenly gentle and back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update note on in january 2019 turns out i have a daddy kink....


	8. Kitchen antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons get into a bit of a spat, Locus doesn’t approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Boxonthenile gave me an idea to write and i ended up writing Logrimmons. Thank you friend for getting me out of a shit headspace

“No! God damn it I said get out you are distracting me!” Grif yelled at Simmons swatting the spatula at the air near him to try and shoo him out of the kitchen. 

This was his domaine right now and that meant no one was allowed in. He didn’t want help, he didn’t want company, he wanted to focus on the food and food only so it would be to *his* taste.

”oh come on last time you cooked it burned and i am pretty certain gained sentience!”

“hey fuck you I did neither of those things! It was cooked the perfect amount!”

“It was black!!” Simmons tone was shrill and incredulous.

“Now your just being racist.” Grif crossed his arms and huffed at him.

“Wh- how?! What the fuck do you mean by that?!” Simmons half shrieked at him. He was always so god damn stubborn and nonsensical in the kitchen and he didn’t understand it.

“Uh.... can i get through for coffee?” Locus asked them as they blocked the only doorway.

“No!!” They both yelled rounding on him before realizing just who it was who was speaking. They both very quickly fell silent looking a bit nervous. 

———

“Fuck we said we were sorry! Come on let us back in!” Grif whined at the door banging on it.

Locus stood there looking through the window sipping his coffee with a half smirk hidden behind the cup.


End file.
